


Rules

by FassyAnon



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Edging, Handcuffs, Multi, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Michael and a girlfriend get ready for some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

“Here are the rules."

Her boyfriend started off addressing her. "Baby, you'll be blindfolded and I want you to keep your hands overhead. You are not allowed to touch either of us unless we tell you to. Tell him your safe word.”

She turned to the other man standing at the doorway to the bedroom. “Sand.”

Her boyfriend turned to the other man in the room.

“So, no real pain, but testing limits is okay. We've got scarves if you want to tie her up or, if you'd rather, handcuffs. While you can play with her ass, and I've got a couple toys if you want, it’s mine. Your dick can _only_ go in her mouth or cunt. If she uses her safeword, everything stops immediately. If she can’t speak she’ll hit the bed twice. While she likes breath play, that’s also off limits to you. And I won’t do it unless I can look into her eyes so probably not tonight. Also, while she likes to be fucked hard, we gotta work her up to that. Oh, and another thing. Tease her all you want. Take her to the edge but don’t let her go over. You do that enough times and she'll be begging, she’ll do just about anything for you." He turned back to her. "Did I miss anything baby?”

“Chris, it'll probably get messy in here. You might want to go get the towels.”

"Any questions, Michael?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
